Mornings with You
by anatard05
Summary: Spencer's dislike for mornings doesn't make Derek love him any lesser.


It's been the same every morning for the past 3 years.

Derek would wake up 10-15 mins before their alarm goes off. He knows if he chooses to sleep in for the last 10-15 mins then it would be much difficult for him. His husband on the other hand refuses to leave the bed in the morning especially after memorable nights. This morning was no exception.

Derek woke up 10 mins before the alarm. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he reaches out to his night stand to turn off the alarm. He looks down at his husband who is still sleeping soundly and brushed the few strands of hair that was covering his face. Derek smiled and took a moment to remember the image. He cannot and may never get over the beauty of his husband. Derek then placed a kiss on the younger man's forehead and took off to prepare breakfast and attend to his morning routine.

He opened the laundry room to greet Clooney and let him out to the backyard. After attending to his buddy, he went stepped into the kitchen and decides that they will have pancaked for breakfast today. Derek turns on his iPod and played the instrumental piano songs softly while he dances around the kitchen making breakfast. His choice of music did surprise Spencer and only his husband knew this side of him. When asked why Derek simply answered with a shrug that pianos are beautifully simple and he just love it. Spencer added to his mental note on the list of things he loves about Derek. Once everything was done and the coffee is brewing, Derek went back to the bedroom to wake Spencer up.

Even though it is open, Derek still knocks on the bedroom door lightly. Spencer is so use to the routine that he noted everything Derek does as "steps" of him waking up in the morning. Spencer refuses to admit that he has to wake up and so shifted to the other side where Derek has vacated his and buried himself with Derek's pillow. Derek smiles at the adorable habit of his husband. He wakes over across the room to open the curtain slightly, letting the sun shine the room. He goes over to Spencer's side of the bed and gently lay behind the man, spooning him.

"Baby it's time to wake up" Derek spoke softly. He gently shook his husband's shoulder and kissed his temple.

"No…" Spencer whimpered and turned his body so he was facing Derek. He took a breath of Derek scent and curled in as close as he could. Derek kissed the top of Spencer's head and slowly bring both of them up to a sitting position. Spencer doesn't struggle instead he let Derek take the lead as he rested his head on any part of Derek that he could reach mainly the shoulder. Derek wraps an arm around him and hugged him tighter for a brief moment.

"We'll shower first then have breakfast baby. Come on." With that said Derek led them to the bathroom. Once they started showering Spencer was bright awake. They took their time to cherish the moment. Knowing that he was not a morning person, Spencer has always prepare their work clothes the night before together with whatever that is necessary to complete their outfit such as tie, belt and socks – mismatched socks. When all is set and done the couple heads downstairs to the kitchen for a breakfast. Before heading out Spencer lets Clooney back in the house and give him as much love as he could. The dog will show that it is sad when his master has to go to work because it only means lesser playing and attention time. Derek calls out to Spencer saying that he will be waiting in the car. After letting Clooney back in the house, Spencer grabs his satchel and tumbler which Derek has re-filled with coffee. He steps outside and smiles looking at his husband who was in the car scrolling through his phone. Spencer knew that is when Derek has the time to check the news. He locks up and walks to the car.

"Ready Spence?"

"Yup." Spencer simply reply as he leans across to kiss his husband.

Although they have been living together for years and both knew each other's habits, they learned to peacefully live with it. Spencer's dislike for mornings gave Derek time to adore his too self-conscious husband a little longer and Spencer never fails to show Derek that he appreciates the patience and love he has for him every morning.


End file.
